New York City
by Instahoe
Summary: Santana and Quinn jet off to New York for Christmas break to see Kurt and Rachel
1. Run bitch!

"Berry, we're like..super stoked you decided to have us at yours for the holidays, really, now I can trash your house like you did mine last year," Santana smirked as she shoved past Rachel into the small, barely furnished apartment.

"Nice to see you too Santana, and there was me thinking I missed you." Rachel smiled sweetly.

"I can see you and Kurt are really living a luxurious life here in New York, I mean wow, you got yourself your very own piece'o'shit-partment! Good for you."

"Sorry, would you rather us have come to YOUR apartment?" Kurt interjected as he appeared fabulously from the bathroom. The only way Kurt would allow anybody to insult their apartment was if they had a 4 storey fucking mansion! Which Santana obviously didnt. Maybe it wasn't special, but it was theirs. And he'd be damned if Santana Lopez of all people were to talk shit about it.

Santana stopped to give an obviously fake smile before dragging her suitcases along the floor into a nice empty space..which was pretty easy considering.

"Uhm..Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked awkwardly, she was pretty excited to see her, maybe a little too excited, so she tried to play it off as nothing major.

Santana chuckled to herself a little, "Running probably."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked in confusion, narrowing his eyes on the window over looking the road.

"Because your gayness is overpowering porcelain and some of us can't handle it."

"On Skype last week you were wearing a flannel shirt and told us you joined the soft ball team. Way to show you're not a stereotypical lesbian." Kurt didn't take his eyes off the window but didnt miss the roll of the eyes from Santana and the opening of her mouth to no doubt throw another insult his way.

"Gays!" Rachel yelled before correcting herself. "Guys! Guys..., can we get back to the fact Quinn isn't here?"

Kurt looked in horror at Rachel in light of her error.

"I just told you she was probably running, and it's all your fault anyway. Gays? Really? Slightly homophobic there Rachel hmm?"

"Oh you call Kurt gay all the time!"

"Because he is. And I'm gay so I'm allowed. But when you say it, it's homophobic."

"Oh you mean like ni-"

"YES. Yes Kurt. Just like that. Whatever. Anyway, how is Quinn running our fault exactly?"

"Because you live so damn far from the airport." Santana continued to pull things out of her suitcase and gently place them in a pile on the floor, looking up she noticed the confused faces and decided to carry on. "We'll we weren't going to walk from the airport all the way down here!"

"That other suitcase is hers isnt it?" Rachel sighed

"Yep" Santana simply replied

"You had a taxi here didnt you."

"Yup!"

"You can't afford to pay it can you?"

"Nope...$85! Can you believe it?! Son of a bitch. That's practically mugging us!"

"I still don't get it.." Kurt squinted, his eyes showing clearly how hard his little brain was working.

"Oh jeez. Well listen Kurt. We had a taxi, we can't pay. I told you Quinn was probably running. Work it out. Well she might not be running.." Santana wavered off track, "I mean, she could have thought of another thing to do as payment" she chuckled to herself, "slut"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably hearing that, she and Quinn had never stopped talking. They had their daily call and weekly Skype. Even when things in their lives were getting busy.

"I heard about you and B Santana," Kurt said softly and a genuine sad face.

"It's fine. Really." Santana sighed, they weren't exactly over. It wasn't law. She always believed they were endgame. But they needed to see other people, get it all out of their system first. They were going to get married one day and that, she was sure of. "But now, I'm in New York City right? Who doesn't want some yankee puss-"

"YOU BASTARD" came the angry scream of a new voice in the doorway

* * *

**I heard a little rumour that Santana and Quinn were jetting off to New York City! I haven't been watching glee much since I think it's starting to suck a little. But I'll definitely watch that episode! I tried to stay current (like brittana break up) but I might get some stuff wrong, sorry! (If you guys have anything specific you want to see, inbox me and I'll do my best to add it in!) REVIEW**


	2. Dibs

"Oh lighten up Q!" Santana sighed to herself. "You're such a buzz killer."

"Buzz killer? Buzz killer?! Santana I just had to run 4 fucking miles from an angry Asian screaming insults at me in mandarin!" Quinn panted as she held herself up against the doorway. Each intake of breath felt like a stab in the lung and the fact Santana found it funny simply infuriated her.

"You know that's a criminal offence right?" Kurt said with horror slapped on his face, some of it remained from Rachel's earlier comment.

"Oh god, nobody saw you did they? What if he called the cops? What if he knows where we live? You've only been here 5 minutes and already we could be in serious trouble!" Rachel was over thinking as usual...it wasn't like Santana told the taxi driver to drop them off right outside the complex because they were visiting a friend who goes to NYADA and lives in 32B with a roommate, no! That'd just be silly.

"I don't even think he spoke English Berry, calm your nose."

Rachel tutted but was secretly a little happy that her friends had come and hadn't changed a bit. Santana still tormented everybody she knew and for some strange reason, Quinn decided to sit back and take it. She was sure that if this very thing had happened just a few months before then Quinn would have taken the most evil revenge on the Latina.

"So..." Quinn continued, "Did you guys get robbed? Oh, dibs on that bed!" She smiled happily and nodded towards the bed Santana was currently laying face down on, limbs spread in a star fish impression.

The muffled sounds of chuckling followed by a string of words came from the tanned girl, Rachel and Kurt exchanged a confused glance but Quinn heard exactly what was said, and it was something along the lines of, "Fuck you, this is mine."

"You really think you're going to get that bed now?" Kurt smirked, well aware that Santana had officially claimed it now and to take it from her would result in a serious amount of kicking and screaming.

"Yeah, I'll take it by force." Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana and began thinking strategically about ways to prise the girl from the bed she so desperately wanted. It looked like one of those super old camp beds and every inch Santana moved sounded it a firework, but it was looking a lot more appealing then the dirty floor.

"You guys could just share you know, the bed isn't that small, you can fit." Kurt's knowledge. Oh how that had both missed that.

"Share? With her? Lady lover over there? No thanks," Quinn smirked

"Oh fuck you Quinn," Santana groaned as she sat up on the bed and sat cross legged in the centre of the bed.

"Oh wouldn't you just love that," Quinn winked, "I know blonde is your thing right?"

"Don't flatter yourself sweetie, you're not my type...girls like you, you know...bitches." Santana smiled to herself. It was nice to wind Quinn up, but she was definitely lying. She always had a huge crush on Quinn, but its fine because friends have that and she was just downright hot. Anybody would fancy Quinn Fabray! Obviously she never told her, the last thing she needed was Quinn being all big headed and sexy around her. But she thought Quinn had a slight idea, they seemed to have a little game going on. At cheer camp when Santana was finally away from Brittany, Quinn always seemed to wear shorts that shouldn't even be considered shorts because they were basically thongs, and used to bend and swing her body in Santana's face. Of course it got her a little hot and bothered, but she'd get her right back by doing the exact same thing. She quickly lost count of how many times she caught Quinn staring at her boobs, but neither of them mentioned it. They were both aware what they were doing to each other, even when it was believed they were both straight because in all honesty, Quinn knew Santana wasn't. That just made the game a billion times more fun, Quinn wasn't gay though, make no mistake about that. If she was then their story wouldn't be as confusing as it turned out to be and the story would end right here, there was more to it. There always ways. They were both hot...super hot, but they were friends! Their rivalry was more 'sexual tension' according to Puck. But Puck is an ass and he can go fu-, anyway!

"I'm sure Santana isn't going to molester you in your sleep Quinn. " Rachel frowns before sighing and mumbling quietly, "And we couldn't afford to buy beds or anything."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kurt sniggered to himself, "She's probably got an awful lot of sexual urges now that she's not getting in regularly."

"What? And who said that I wasn't Kurt?" Santana lied, of course she wasn't. She was head over heels in love with Brittany; there was no way in hell she'd cheat on her, ever. Ok so maybe she was a little frustrated...but even being away from Brittany for so long didn't even tempt her into finding a girl in Louisville. Kurt's mouth dropped a little at the comment, they had only broken up a few weeks before and Santana had already found somebody else to start macking on? Kurt was about to think about it in detail, but quickly changed his mind when his imagination started to get a little _too _detailed and her remember why he didn't like girls again, it just looks weird! Like...a shrivelled cabbage or something...Not that Kurt was an expert on lady parts, he just assumed that's how it would look and it just made him feel weird ok?

"I would loveeeeee, to stay and talk with you peoples some more, well...no I wouldn't. Which is why I'm going to the store. I'm going to need a serious amount of alcohol in my system at all times to put up with you lot," she ranted and she rummaged around her bag for a purse. Picking it up with a satisfied smile, she headed to the open doorway before turning back. "And Quinn if you're in MY bed when I get back, I'm going to kill you ok? You're not sharing with me and you can go fuck yourself if you think you are. I don't want to be within a metre of your STD prone self."

* * *

**So, I've basically had to rethink the whole story now because you folks..well, folk ;D wanting Quintanna, I have never done this before o.o but maybe Brittana is a little too basic right? Why not! but now I'm lost and confused and this story is going downhill quickly because I have no idea of a possible situation between the girls :| Still, REVIEW**


	3. A sharing bed

It was past midnight when Santana finally stumbled back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment, she was a little drunk..well, a lot drunk actually. That was always the bonus of being hot, boys literally throw their money at you, buy you expensive things and even pay for your night out. She obviously didn't tell them she had absolutely no interest what so ever in them and in fact their sister had more of a chance than they did, that would be no fun. And would also mean she'd have to buy things using her own money and aint nobody want that.

Her super ninja skills had somehow gotten her up to hopefully the right room, without waking anybody on her passing by. Of course Rachel had locked the door, great. She pounded on the door for a while until finally, a very tired Quinn opened it rubbing her eyes.

"Oh it's nice to see you finally decided to come back." Quinn hissed, Santana only smiled a little and nodded far too enthusiastically in agreement.

"Whatever, look I'm glad you came back because its fucking freezing. I need a spooning partner so hurry up," the blonde whispered as she started making her way back to the bed Santana had quite plainly called earlier. She stepped into the apartment and quickly forgave Quinn for stealing her bed because it really was damn cold! Obviously, they could barely afford furniture never mind a decent heating system, not even the alcohol rushing through her was enough to take the harsh chill out of the air.

Santana was pulled from her thoughts when the cold really did hit her, the fresh air on the way back bad helped sober her up a little, but she was still very much drunk. She stripped herself of her pants and shirt, god bless vests and shorts.

Quinn was already snuggled up when Santana crawled in behind her, the blondes whole body shivering and shaking as the cold settled in.

"It's..really fucking cold...we, we're not coming back here..next year." Quinns teeth barely stopped chattering enough to get the sentence out.

"Whatever you say Quinn," Santana shifted uncomfortably, Kurt was wrong. Everyone had over estimated the size of this bed, she tried her best to turn over and face away from Quinn and snag as much blanket as she could, finally getting into a somewhat comfortable position when Quinn pulled the tan arm back, pulling Santana's whole body back into the 'big spoon' position.

"No." She whispered when she heard Santana sigh dramatically into her ear, "cold."

From behind, Quinn looked a lot like Brittany. The long blonde hair, soft skin and pale face. It was uncanny, but it all served as a reminder that she would probably never get a chance to be like this with Brittany ever again, she had to remember that Quinn simply wasn't or never will be Brittany. She was far too bitchy and uncaring to be the blonde Santana fell in love with. Still, she was all kinds of beautiful and it was getting distracting.

Quinn kept pushing herself back further into Santana away from the cold and forcing the girls arms and legs to wrap securely around her. Santana had a face full of hair and unneeded sexual tension. She was literally surrounded by Quinn, it was everything she would have wanted when they were freshmen and she had a huge lady boner for the blonde bitch. But now it was just weird, of course best friends want to sleep with each other, that's how every best friendship in the world works. If any girl says she doesn't want to sleep with her sister from another mister, then she's lying to you and herself. There was that one time at Pucks party 2 years ago when they almost kissed, but the weird thing was that it wasn't to impress any of the guys, in fact there was no boys even in sight. Santana had needed too pee and managed to find a bathroom without people having sex in. Unfortunately this bathroom had a crying Quinn, in the desperate attempt to cheer the blonde up, Santana had told her how beautiful and amazing she was and there was no way Puck deserved her, their faces got pretty close after Quinn leaned in. Santana put it down to her raging emotions and left, they never talked about it again. It was just a one time thing that never actually was a thing because nothing happened.

So Quinn almost had a heart attack from shock when she felt a cold hand on her thigh. It wasn't doing anything particular, it was just..there, where it shouldn't be. It surprised her even more when she didn't want to wriggle away from it, or give Santana a telling off.

Santana knew it would be so much easier to simply move her hand away from a sleeping Quinn but she couldn't and so the hand stayed there for a while. It was all innocent until Santana felt a hand cover her own. Was Quinn awake? Either way, she was certainly now truly aware of where the hand was, but she still decided to say nothing. And there was no word exchange right up until Quinns hand slowly dragged Santanas up. Up onto the top of her thigh, over and passed her hips, up the side of the chest before stopping at her rib cage, just a millimetre up and Santana's hand would be somewhere it certainly shouldn't. She couldn't help but notice how when she occasionally touched skin on the way up the material covered body, that it was remarkably soft, whatever she was doing was certainly working.

"Quinn?" She called out quietly, hoping the blonde was asleep and maybe this was all a reflex, she was used to having another person with her at night after all. She heard the last thing she wanted.

"Yeah?" Wow, really? Not even a 'oops, sorry,' not even an acknowledgement of what she had just done? It seemed like nothing but now knowing that Quinn was awake had willingly pushed Santana's hand out of the friend area and somewhere much higher made it all seem a little strange.

"Nothing, I just thought you were sleeping..never mind, I guess." Santana stared at the back of the blondes head and thought of some way to bring up the whole, 'it's a little awkward because I'm literally almost touching your boob,' but without it being awkward..

"Can I have my hand back?" She chuckled, nahhhh, no need to beat around the bush. That's not how Santana Lopez plays it.

"You sure?" Quinn replied, Santana couldn't help but miss the almost disappointed tone to her voice. But she didn't have much time to think because Quinn had somehow managed to flip herself over on the tiny bed taking skill that Santana admired so they were then lying practically nose to nose.

"I, uh.." The small bit of light from the street lights outside hit Quinns face perfectly, her blonde hair fell perfectly around her face and her hazel eyes sparkled. She had never seen Quinn like that, she knew she was hot, but now she looked truly beautiful and Santana was amazed by it all.

"You look like shit," Quinn joked, Santana wouldn't have been surprised if it was true. 'Drunk' never was a good look for her, although this was an improvement because it usually involved tears.

"I know. But you don't," Santana smiled sweetly. What's drunk? All the awkwardness with Quinn had quickly gotten rid of that, she wasn't as drunk as she'd like to admit given the fact she had the sudden urge to kiss her best friend.

"I'm kidding, you don't look so bad.." Quinn found herself staring deep into brown eyes and what started off as a teasing insult was now turning into something scary for her, "you never do,"

They lay there for a while just staring at each other, each of them hoping the other would fall asleep and that this would be forgotten in the morn. But the tension seemed as though it were there to stay and even increase when Quinn leaned into the darkness and eventually found soft lips on the other side. It was a simple peck that lasted a little too long but quickly became much more when Santana brought her hands up to cup a pale face and deepen the kiss.

It felt good, it was soft, sweet and gently. Everything a first kiss was supposed to be, other than the fact it was between two best friends, one of whom was straight. Despite the goodness Santana knew it would only lead to badness in the morning, she reluctantly pulled away. The last time that almost happened she knew Quinn hated herself for it, after the event at Pucks party, the blonde couldn't even look at her.

"You're not going to feel the same in the morning," Santana reminded her, but it was no use. Quinn simply leaned in once more, this time with more force and a lot more passion, catching Santana's lips perfectly between her own.

"Quinn," Santana forced out sternly. A kiss could be forgiven, things didn't need to get weird because of this.

"Santana," Quinn sighed, "Can you just, just shut up for a second? I know what I'm doing, hell, you're supposed to be the drunk one here."

"What are you playing at?" Santana snarled. She knew Quinn didn't like her in that way, she knew Quinn wasn't gay. So kidding her like that wasn't fair. When she thought about it, it made her angry. "You can't just kiss someone when you don't even mean it."

"Who said I don't mean it? Can we just not talk right now? Lets just.. lets finish what we started. We can figure the rest out tomorrow. Please Santana."

Santana wanted to say no, to tell her it was an utterly stupid idea. But when she felt a weight on top of her, she couldn't stop herself putting her hands on Quinn's hips and meeting the lips that leaned down towards her. She couldn't have said no, even if she wanted too.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Not really sure? I'm not good at smut so I figured I'd end it there and leave the rest to imagination! But yes *insert sexy time here* it did happen, and lets not forget the girls are going to have wake up tomorrow next to each other! What'chu think should go downnnn, (sexual joke intended) REVIEW :)**


	4. Privacy invasion

"MORNING SUNSHINESSSS," the unmistakably annoying voice of Rachel Berry filled the air. She stomped around like she was a 2 tonne elephant, singing as she passed. Kurt had already been in the 'I'm awake but not getting up' stage for a solid 10 minutes, but the 2 girls sharing a bed didn't budge. Rachel couldn't blame them because it looked pretty comfy, it all seemed normal until she looked on the floor beside the bed. Her mouth dropped and brown eyes popped out of their sockets a little. In her run to get to Kurt, her pink fluffy socks betrayed her many times and had a face full of floor on 3 seperated occasions. She decided to drag herself along the floor for the last metre to Kurt's bed.

He had since shut his eyes and refused to move, when he felt a light slap to his forehead. Opening his left eye to look above him, he found nothing and closed it again. Until he felt another but much harder force connect to his forehead this time.

"Down here," Rachel whispered, looking up to Kurt who was now leaning out of bed to catch a glimpse of the girl lying army style on the floor.

"Rachel, what are you do-" Kurt tried to speak but was quickly cut off with a finger being pressed to his lips.

"Quiet voice Kurt! Quiet voice," she warned, in a whisper.

"I don't get it," his voice was somewhat quieter this time, but not enough to drown out the confused tone.

"I would like you to stand up take approximately 10 steps towards 2 o'clock an-"

"What? Why?"

"KURT," she hissed quietly, "I need you to confirm what I think I just saw. Now go."

Kurt wasn't in the mood to ask questions, he figured it best go just do it. Begrudgingly, he slipped his legs from under the covers, stretched a little and began walking in the direction of Santana and Quinn, out of Rachel's line of sight.

She waited patiently for Kurt to return, he was probably quietly taking in the shock like she had done herself. But oh no, Kurt was never quiet.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST LORD JES-"

Shit. Rachel jumped up from her position on the floor and sprinted towards Kurt. He certainly looked surprised, whether it was from what he had saw, or from the fact that Rachel had practically tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth with her hand, she wasn't sure. They lay there for a few seconds before being satisfied that the girls weren't waking up anytime soon.

They silently peeled themselves from the floor and focused their eyes on the source of all the shock. It was still just as surprising as it was 5 minutes ago. Various articles of clothing were thrown around the area of the bed, some even still at the bottom of it, but there was certainly none left on the girls who were securely wrapped up in each other.

Rachel stopped to note that Quinn looked remarkably happy even in her sleep. There seemed to a smile underneath all the tiredness, she clutched onto Santana's arm wrapped around her with unneeded strength, almost like she didn't ever want to let go.

In the time they stood and stared, Santana had moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Quinns neck and snuggling back in.

"Do you feel like we're seeing something we shouldn't be?" Kurt queried. Rachel agreed, it seemed like they were very much invading a personal moment. None of it looked like a setup or a cruel practical joke on them.

They looked at each in realisation, those clothes were widely spread meaning there was certainly a lot of passion last night.

"First of all, ew," Kurt frowned, "Not like that, I mean, I'm all for gay sex and whatnot. But ew! Rachel we were here! We were asleep and they were here doing god only knows what!" Kurt wasn't happy with the thought of those 2 going at it while he slept peacefully in the same room. "Secondly, we didn't see anything ok?"

"What?! Kurt you're kidding right?"

"Rachel I quite like my kneecaps, and I know you need yours for your dance classes, if Santana knows that we know, what they did, ours will be broken in a very painful manner. So no, I'm not kidding!" Kurt raised his voice enough to get his point across but Rachel didn't need much convincing, she nodded in agreement.

"We'll I'm officially scarred for life...Starbucks?" Rachel offered.

"Gladly! I just need to get out of here, oh also, we need to go somewhere to buy new bed sheets." Kurt took a last disgusted look back towards the bed, but smiled when he stopped seeing them so literal. They were actually kind of cute, both badass bitches but quite happily caught up in each others arms. They were the couple that had always been waiting to happen anyway because Puck was right, there was sexual tension there. But now that some of it had been addressed, Kurt was curious to see what was next for the girls. He didn't have much time to think about it before Rachel quickly dragged him out of their apartment by the hand.

* * *

**sorry this is so short guys! I just found it in my notes on my phone and thought I might as well! I decided to give their reaction first since I'm not sure how I'm gonna approach the girls reaction yet. Any ideas? :) REVIEW**


	5. A second helping effort

It was another hour before there was any sign of life in the apartment, and it was Quinn first to open her eyes.

She couldn't really describe how she felt at that time, mainly because she wasn't entirely sure. She had just slept with her best friend..she had started it and she was the one who made sure it happened when Santana had her doubts. It was all a little strange, and definitely very new. She just had sex. With Santana. A girl. Her best friend. For the very first time. Wat? And to make matters a whole lot worse, she wanted to do it again, right now actually. There was a familiar tingling in her stomach that was quickly spreading further south. Santana just looked utterly perfect, despite the little bit of dribble and gentle snoring. Now how was she going to do this? Morning sex is always a great idea. But the sex in the first place should never have happened between them, how in the hell was she going to make it happen again? The answer is simple, she wasn't. Not yet anyway. One doesn't simply wake ones best friend for sex. Especially not Santana Lopez. Oh no, it was going to happen but she was going to make Santana want it so she could blame the whole thing on her should things go wrong.

So without speaking a word to Santana, she climbed over the girl and 'accidentally' punched her, kicked her and shook her out of sleep. It took a lot more effort than she had expected to pull Santana from dreamworld without making it obvious, but when she finally did, she made as much noise as possible when walking towards the bathroom.

It was all working rather well, Santana had sat up in the bed and turned her head to the direction of a naked Quinn rather obviously swinging her naked rear in a tempting motion. It probably would have worked, but Santana knew what Quinn was doing because she had been doing it for years, but last night, she won. It was the first time she actually gave in to Quinn, would it be the last? Probably not if the blonde carried on walking around naked.

The slamming of a door finally ripped her from her thoughts. At first she thought of covering up because Rachel and Kurt were around somewhere, after a quick scan she realised that they weren't, nor was the slamming door them returning. But a rather pissed of blonde. Santana smirked to herself at Quinn's realisation that the plan hadn't worked and Santana hadn't followed her in like she had hoped for. Santana took the alone time to think about what had happened.

Was it a good idea? Hell no, and she may even had gone as far to say that she regretted it. She had come to New York to stop thinking about a blonde, certainly not to start thinking about another. The plan was to spend 2 weeks getting drunk and sleeping with strangers, not a best friend. But that one night may have changed her plan. Just because it was a horrible idea and she may have regretted it, that didn't mean she didn't want to do it again. But did Quinn? The girl hadn't so much as looked at her never mind spoken to her. Maybe she was misreading the signs and Quinn was ignoring her rather than tempting her. But it was the same thing really, forbidden fruit always tastes better. And the blonde was delicious.

Quinn jumped when she heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door followed by a voice.

"Quinn? Can you hurry up, I need to pee."

Wow, really? Not quite the famous first words after sex she had hoped for huh, Quinn grunted as she opened the door to allow Santana in but without leaving herself, instead turning to the shower and twisting the handle.

"Oh, ok" Santana entered the small bathroom rather awkwardly as Quinn stepped into the shower without another word, she had even made extra effort not to look at her so Santana simply sat on the toilet and did what she came to do.

"Hey Quinn, wanna play a game?" Santana spoke to the shower curtain. "It's called 'The quiet bitch game,' oh..wait, you already are." she hissed.

"Yeah and I think I'm winning aren't I?"

"No," Santana snarled, still peeing. What? She was busting okay! "Don't you think we need to talk?"

"About what?" Quinn eventually replied.

Santana's face formed a frown, really? She obviously didnt want to talk so Santana wasn't going to push. It never happened, right?

"About the fact that you need to shower?" Quinn carried on, taking Santana by surprise. She did need to shower, but she had expected Quinn to leave the conversation alone after that. It was the perfect chance to bail, but she had no intention of bailing.

"Uh..yeah, sure, I will when you're done," Santana responded in confusion, gently folding up some toilet paper and finishing worlds longest pee.

"No Santana, I really think you should shower. Right now. Come on in" Quinn popped her head out from behind the curtain with a devilish smirk, "the water is warm,"

Santana wasn't catching on to Quinns offer at all. "I prefer cold showers actually.." She sighed

"Well I'll turn down the temperature Santana just get in this fucking shower with me!" Quinn's patience was wearing thin with the tanned girl now, she of all people should know what a sex offer sounds like!

"Oh that's a good idea! We can save water, the last thing they need is an extra long water heating bill because I mean its ju-" Santana had meant to go on about how 'times were tough' and 'helping out all they can' since when did she even start to care? Still, Quinn was happy because the girl had moved a lot closer to the shower and was within reaching distance. The sex penny still hadn't dropped in Santana's mind yet, Quinn put it down to the fact she had just woken up and decided to show her instead.

Santana was cut off when Quinn's hands grabbed onto her cheeks and pulled the girls face into a forceful kiss.

"This has nothing to do with saving water." Quinn whispered into Santana's when she eventually pulled away. Santana's eyes remained shut and her lips shone with traces of Quinn. Hearing Quinn husk into her ear in a voice of pure sex was nothing less than orgasmic and she immediately began to feel embarrassed and blushed at the effect one sentence had on her. But the next would do a lot worse and simply take her breath away.

"Get in,"

* * *

**I literally only write these in the 10 minutes whilst I'm lying in bed before I fall asleep so I haven't really thought about planning ahead :$ all I know is that I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. The reviews you guys have left thought have all been amazing and I can't thank you enough! It wame only because an email came through about a review that I decided to write the next chapter. How do ****_you_**** guys feel about it? Yay or nay? *_* REVIEW**


	6. Secrets

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Rachel frowned at the doorway as she and Kurt stepped out of the elevator.

"It's had to be! We've been out for 5 hours, I've spent $40! I can't afford for them not to be done." Kurt took it upon himself to lead the way.

Both however did stop when they hit touching distance of their apartment. They simply stood and looked at it, each hoping the other would take charge a burst in. Rachel sighed in annoyance upon realising it certainly wasn't going to be Kurt to walk in first, she reached out for the handle before Kurt grabbed her hand and motioned for her to 'shhh'

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, pressing his ear against the door. Followed quickly by Rachel who found a spot above his as they both leaned into the door. False alarm, there wasn't anymore noises coming from inside but that didn't stop them listening. They were both sure they could hear light thumping that was getting increasingly louder. Kurt tried not to think about what that meant, but soon realised it was none of those thoughts running through his head when Santana opened the door eating a banana and they both tumbler face first through it, landing awkwardly on the floor.

"What's up guys," Santana asked looking down at the tangled mess of Kurt and Rachel, taking another bite from her apple in a rather mocking stance.

"You know, just lying around," Kurt joker back, still not lifting his shamed face from the floor.

"Yeah I see that," Santana smirked, "having fun?"

"Well you know, the view could be a bit nicer." Kurt wasn't sure he could look at Santana after knowing what had happened last night, he wasn't even sure if she knew that he knew, but he hoped not.

"Shame, but It's lovely from up here," Santana decided her fun was over and walked away from the 2, who were only then starting to get up themselves.

"Santana, are you..cooking? You never cook. Did you break something? Please tell me it wasn't my vase!" Rachel whinnied. What? She liked that vase! It was what her fathers had given her as a reminder that home is where the heart is.

"Oh no, I didn't break anything." She smirked evilly, "yet,"

Kurt gulped as Santana seemed to circle him like a vulture eagerly waiting for its next meal. Her eyes never left him and each step she took sounded like the beat of a million drums.

"Come on," Santana had found a space in the middle of the room and patted the rug beside her. She had gathered up various rugs and mats and place them all in a square in the middle of the room and set it up in a picnic like fashion, there were plates and 3 empty glasses set out in a small section on the coffee table that looked set for 3 people.

It was all a rather unsettling thing. 'Sex with Quinn must have been brilliant!' Rachel thought, but Kurt however was taking a much darker view towards the whole thing. She knew. She had too! This wasn't one of those rare occasions Santana was nice. You could practically see bad intentions written all over her face.

"You're not going to poison us are you?" He chuckled awkwardly before he and Rachel did as requested and joined Santana at the home made picnic area. Wait, was she? Great. He had just given himself a new worry.

"Oh no darling Kurt, I would never." She smiled sweetly, as if butter wouldn't melt. Rachel was lapping it up, believing every word. People can change right?

"Where's Quinn?" She asked with a mouthful of food.

"She went to do some laundry," Santana smiled.

"Did you wash your sheets?"

Both Santana and Rachel's eyes shot to Kurt, who's mouth dropped a little upon realising he may have just dropped them right in the deep end.

Santana smirked. "Why? Do you think we need too?" She stared at him and didnt miss the bead of sweat that trickled down his forehead, "You do yours every night do you? How rude, I should have asked how often you wash your sheets,"

"No it's fine. I'm sure their good for another night!" Rachel interrupted, "Right Kurt?"

Santana looked back at the boy to see him nodding and eventually leaned back into a normal sitting position.

Santana had just worked out how she was going to do this. She stood, walked towards the fridge and peeled inside. "Oh damn!" She sighed and slapped her own leg dramatically, "I brought some wine but Quinn must have moved it somewhere. It's your favourite too! We did all this to try to repay you for your kindness"

"Do you want me to go ask her where she moved it?"

Score. "That'd be brilliant!

Rachel didnt notice Santana being kind, or using words she doesn't normally or even the fact that she hadn't said a bad thing to them in the whole 10 minute they had been there for. She happily jumped up and hummed as she left in search of the complex for Quinn, slamming the door behind her.

Santana grinned to herself. Kurt was still sat where she had left him and she noticed his hands slightly shaking as he reached out for his fork.

"You ok there Kurt?"

"Yes. Yeah, no I'm good." His hand continued to shake and he felt it quickly spread over his entire body when Santana sat beside him.

"I notice your hand is shaking." She nodded towards his hand, but the bot simply pulled it back and rammed it inside the space of his his crossed legs. "I'm good at that," she continued.

"Good at what? You've lost me." Kurt tried to keep his voice steady but he was not afraid to admit that Santana was scaring the shit out of him! Damn him and his weakness.

"Noticing things," she shifted closer to the boy, "Mostly when people don't think I do. Like say...when I'm asleep."

Kurt gulped.

"Can you do that Kurt? Can you notice things when you're asleep?" He gulped again, hard. Even harder when he looked through the open bathroom door and saw the bed sheets the girls used last night. The ones Quinn was supposedly washing right now. She knew. She knew that he knew and she knew that he would be easiest to break. And by Christ he wasn't going to make it any harder for her.

"Santana I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have even been awake and we're not going to tell anybody! As far as I'm concerned it didn't happen," the boy confesses in one breath. "Rachel won't say anything either!"

Santana was feeling immensely proud of herself in that moment. Kurt came apart like an old rag cloth like she had hoped.

"Listen up porcelain. Quinn is in denial, so as far as we're all concerned, it didnt happen ok? She assured me 110% after our shower sex session that she's isnt gay and that she only likes boys. So if anyone, and I mean anybody. Finds out that Quinn slept with a girl, I will personally put both yours and Rachel's head on a platter. Don't let her know that you know. Don't even look at her like you know. And next time You go snooping, you might want to a lot quieter because a hibernating hamster would have woken up after your little performance this morning." Santana was inches away from Kurt's face, but now the truth was out, he was a lot less afraid if the Latina. She was only scary to him when she wanted something, like information. Afterwards she was all bark and no bite.

"You had sex in the shower? Damn it Santana! This is why we can't have nice things!" Kurt pouted.

"You can't have nice things incase Quinn and I fuck on them? Oh yeah that makes sense. I think you mean because you have no money." She stood up and stretched, "by the way we broke your shower curtain,"

"No, that's why we can't have nice things! Stop ruining things with sex Santana!" He called out after her as she left the room. He couldn't help but wonder where Quinn actually was. Not that he really wanted to see her, Santana would be watching him like a hawk. And if it wasn't already clear, Kurt wasn't good at keeping secrets.

"I could find Quinn," Rachel spoke as she entered the room only to turn and find Kurt sat on the floor pouting to himself. "What did I miss?"

"We need a new shower curtain. A new shower." He shot the bathroom a disapproving glance. "I just want one nice thing. One!"

* * *

**I wasn't sure whether or not to keep Santana in the dark about the fact they knew, but I lay in bed and this came out. I know it's not much of a step forward in terms of story progression, but I think I slipped in somewhere about Quinn totally not be a raging homosexual didnt I? And I'm not sure how much detail I can go into without loosing this mild humour and it becoming pure angst. Thanks for all the review guys! I love you:3 you've changed the direction of this story completely, keep letting me know what you want! What you liked and what you didn't. Sorry for spelling and/or punctuation mistakes. iPhone spell check is a bitch! REVIEW**


	7. Curiosity killed the cat

Quinn strolled back into the apartment with a little bag almost 2 hours later to find Kurt staring out the window looking rather confused and Santana lying on the bed playing on her phone.

"Where's Rachel?" She asked whilst emptying the bags little contents out onto the counter.

"She was looking for you in the laundry room, guess she got lost." Kurt shrugged

"Why was she looking for me there? I told Santana I was going to the store before I left," Quinn quizzed Kurt, completely ignoring Santana.

"Oops, guess I forgot," she interrupted an unamused Quinn in a toneless voice. The blonde was obviously going to extra effort to ignore the girl but Santana was having none of it.

"So..what's you get?" She didnt bother to look up from her phone. She tried to act as though she were doing something super important and even laughed or sighed occasionally as though she were texting somebody. She was playing angry birds. And on the occasions she did look up, she definitely saw an angry bird right in the same room as her.

"Uhh, soda, popcorn, some shitty movie and a shower curtain." Quinn said the last part so quickly she hoped they wouldn't catch on to the unusual purchase. Well, she hoped Kurt wouldn't because Santana was obviously well aware of why they needed that. Kurt didn't move his eyes from the window but smirked and tried to hold back a giggle.

"Why did you get a shower curtain? We already have one," Kurt tried desperately to drown out his giggles with coughs and it worked. Quinn didn't suspect a thing but he could feel eyes burning his scalp from behind.

"If you must know mr curious." Quinn hissed, "I slipped,"

"Okay! Alright, it's fine Quinn," Kurt sniggered

"You should be careful Kurt, you know that curiosity killed the cat...it kills a lot of things, right Quinn?" Santana looked up to find the blonde glaring at her and she couldn't help but give a sly wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn snarled, she was giving Santana the ultimate death look and getting increasingly frustrated to see a smug face looking back.

"I'm just saying, sometimes you want to know what something is like. Really, really badly. So you do it," she replied happily before taking a different tone, "and then you realise it was stupid of you, and you never should have done it because you didn't mean it. Has that ever happened to you Quinn? Curiosity ever got the better of you? Hmm?" Santana couldn't help but annoy Quinn, but the girl had practically forced her into the shower and then disappeared and quite frankly Santana was tired of being used. She was all up to be a part of Quinns little experiment, it wasn't like she was getting any, but she at leafy wanted do be told straight up that it meant nothing. That way nobody got unnecessary feelings.

"No," the blonde shrugged, "I can't say it has." The added firmness made Kurt take notice. Quinn was really sticking to her straight guns here, now that he knew about the 2 it made every situation involving them a million times more fun. "What about you?"

"Oh always," Santanas voice was sexy as hell and Quinn almost forgot Kurt was there as she debated whether or not to march over and give in to her feelings again, before remembering she was straight.

"Whatever. Help me put the curtain up," she ordered

"You fell and broke it," Santana smiled, "you put it up,"

Quinn frowned at Santana and could feel herself getting more annoyed by the second. But she knew she couldn't start her rant with Kurt there.

"Santana help me. Now." She stomped over to the bathroom with the new curtain in hand and waited. It wasn't long before she was joined by a smug Latina before she slammed the door.

"Here we are again then," Santana whispered

"Fuck you Santana. What was all that about out there? Curiosity?" Quinn took a step closer to the girl with a fierce looking face, "What are you playing at?"

"That's what you are right? Curious? Because according to you, you don't like girls. So I'm your experiment right? What are YOU playing at?"

"You're nothing Santana. You're not my experiment, you're not my girlfriend, you're nothing. I'm not a lesbian like you okay? I like boys." The words came easy to Quinn, she had been saying them in her head for a long time. It was true. She wasn't gay, so what if she occasionally wanted to sleep with her best friend. Didnt make her gay. And it's Santana. The girl is impossible to love. So why did Quinn find that so hard to say. She did love Santana, but as a friend. As a best friend. As a person that she knew would give her wanted she wanted if she asked. There's a very thin line between best friend and love. It was a line Quinn feared because she could feel Santana moving up a notch in her heart, and it hurt. A god fearing girl couldn't be gay. Quinn Fabray couldn't be gay.

"You like boys? You weren't saying that last night, or earlier. Is there anything you want to say Quinn?"

"Like what?"

"Like, anything. Maybe last night was a mistake, fine. I can forget that. But earlier? We weren't drunk. You started it, then you pull all this 'I like boys' crap? If you like boys so much, go be with boys. Stop using me as some kind of fuck buddy experiment. If you are, get your possible bisexual head out of your ass and be honest with everybody. Then we can both get something out of it without any emotional bullshit," Santana hadnt realised how quickly this had all escalated. One minute they were having a half drunk one night stand, to shower sex, to them needed to admit things. Quinn had to like girls, otherwise why would she keep starting things with Santana?

"I get it Quinn, none of this means anything because you're straight. Fine. Lets just call it quits now then, avoid anymore weirdness between us. And now you don't need to think of any kind of excuse, here's your way out." Santana smiled weakly. She knew the whole thing was hurting Quinn, she knew that the girl must feel something for girls. But she was going to let her deal with it her own way, if she wanted to go and sleep with every boy in New York City, fine, if she wanted to marry a man and then realise at age 40 with 3 children that she should have been with a woman, fine. It wasn't Santana's place to interfere, especially when Quinn seemingly had no desire to address her feelings anytime soon.

"What are you saying?" Quinn asked in confusion,

"I'm offering you a way out. You say don't want this..so take the way out." Santana couldn't help but feel the whole scenario tug at her heart strings. She wasn't in love with Quinn, but she knew she'd be able to fall for her pretty hard and pretty quick. And who wouldn't? She's smart, funny, beautiful and they've already had sex. It could get messy and messy was what Santana had flown miles to get away from. There were plenty of girls out there, granted that they weren't Quinn, but they were there. And they'd have to do.

Santana gave a genuine smile and left the bathroom, she heard a sigh as she closed the door behind her.

"I must be a fucking Cat," Quinn pouted

* * *

**super short and unfunny. Sorry guys! But all stories need some sad times. Their..relationship? Fling? arrangment? Is now over. I don't fancy getting into a long and angsty coming out process so i think I'm gonna wrap it up soon! And be warned that I'm not afraid to provide an unhappy endin MWUHUHAHA anyways, REVIEW :)**


	8. Jensen

"Quinnnnn, hey Quinn," Santana called out from the bed, "you're phone just lit up,"

"What?" Came the confused reply from inside the room next door.

"It's a penis. Some asshole boy just sent you a picture of his penis, with "lyk wa u c?" Written underneath. Oh god look at it, it's so gross." Santana frowned at the black device laying beside her on the bed before Quinn ran in like a ninja and quickly snapped it up before returning to the bathroom.

"So who was that?" Santana smirked. Whatever. Quinn was going to do what she wanted, or rather, what she convinced herself she wanted, including boys. And Santana was trying to act like she didn't care, but it was getting harder and harder. Watching her doll herself up for some ass who wasn't even capable of appreciating it, clearly obvious from his oh so romantic text. But she had to be like this, she wasn't sure what else to be because she wasn't sure what she wanted from it. Her best friend was going on a date. With a boy. Why did it bother her so much? Yes he was an ass and no he didn't deserve it, but it wasn't anger she felt towards him, no, it was a strangely familiar feeling to her. It felt like jealousy. Wat?

"Nobody. Just a boy," Quinn shrugged. She just wanted Santana to leave her alone, whatever game they were playing, Quinn wanted out. She was going out with a boy because she liked boys. No, I mean she LIKES boys, present tense obviously. So it wasn't fair for Santana to mess with her at a time like this.

"Oh ok."

"Ok?..." Quinn's head appeared suspiciously from the bathroom foot, glaring at Santana, "ok? That's it? No big lecture, no 'he's not right for you,' stuff?"

"Nope. I'm sure he's..." Santana struggled to find a word to sum him up, "a boy,"

"Ha ha. Well I do hope so." Quinn replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you?" For the first time since they arrived in New York, Santana didnt sound as though she were mocking her, or taunting her, or even insulting her. Her voice was soft, gentle and even sad, quiet as though maybe she didn't quite want Quinn to hear but loud enough that she would.

When Santana finally peeled her eyes away from the celling, she found Quinn staring at her. She stared back. Each fearing the other might look into the very depths of their soul, the eye contact was broken as Quinn stepped fully into Santana's line of vision for the first time and turned her back to the girl.

"Zip me up?" Quinn asked nicely.

It took Santana all of a second to jump up from the increasingly comfy bed and approach the blonde from behind. Her tan hand trembled as she reached for the metal zipper. 'Stop it Santana' she warned herself. The zip jammed, a lot. To the point that Santana had to slightly pull the tight dress away from the pale body in order to get the zip up the final inch, she even had a look at Quinns underwear. And it hurt. She had that type of underwear on that was meant to be seen, and probably not by her.

She announced she was done and Quinn spun around quickly. Santana glanced down and sighed. Quinn looked beautiful, truly. Her blonde hair was straightened to perfection and her eye makeup caused hazel orbs to sparkle. The tight red dress fitted her body perfectly and caught her amazing figure in the best possible way.

"You look really pretty Quinn," Santana smiled sweetly as she felt Quinns eyes try to lock onto hers again.

"Really?" Santana nodded and Quinn blushed. "Thank you," her voice was almost undetectable through the tension in the air. It was all venting a little too intense for Santana so she quickly pulled herself out of dreamland and returned to her lounging position on the bed.

Quinn watched with fascination. It was the best way she could describe the Latina, fascinating. She wanted to know everything about her best friend but even that wouldn't be enough. Quinn elegantly strolled towards the bed before sitting at the end, not removing her eyes from the only other person in the room.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked curiously.

"Not you," came a quiet sigh

"What?"

"What?"

"I said," Quinn repeated, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Uhhhh, nothing. Nothing. So don't worry about taking your keys i'll be here when you get back."

"Do you want to go out?"

"I do have friends Quinn I could go out if I wanted, jeez"

"No, no!" Quinn laughed, "I mean do you want to go out with me?"

"And be a third wheel? I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than watch you with..."

"Jensen?"

"Yeah, him." Santana frowned but Quinn simple laughed again.

"You're not quite getting this are you? I want you to come out with me. Without Jensen. Just me and you, I'm pretty there's a breadsticks and a theatre a couple blocks away."

"Dinner? Movie? I think there's a word that sums that up isn't there?" Santana suggested.

"Uhmmmm," Quinn pretended to think hard enough to convince Santana she were solving the mystery of life. "No, no I don't think so. But get up," she reached up and slapped Santana on the thigh. "Move"

"Quinn I really don't want to get ready," Santans pouted, "And how am I going to compete with you! Just look at you, you look amazing!"

"Santana you don't need makeup or a fancy dress like I do. You're perfect. Now would you just get up! You're really killing my buzz here lets go. Kurt and Rachel have left and I suggest we do the same!" She smiled down at the girl. Somewhere in her excitement she had jumped up from the bed and walked right to the area the tanned girl was lying on. She extended her hand, "Quicklyyyy" she hinted and wiggled her fingers.

* * *

**Sad ending seems to be a no no for you guys! I think I've got a plan for the end. I had no idea when the next update will be! Sorry for the long wait:( if you desperately must know the end, mail me! there may be 1 or 2 more chapters but then it will end, anything in particular you'd like to see? :) REVIEW!**


	9. Fabgay

"That's your 8th missed call," Santana frowned at the vibrating device on the table.

"Yeah," Quinn laughed, "I suppose he isn't getting the hint huh? Just ignore it, do you want a drink?"

"Why?" Santana almost whispered

Despite the music blasting in the club, Quinn managed to understand what the girl opposit had said but was a little confused by it. "Because I'm paying so why not,"

"No," Santana shook her head before focusing entirely on the blonde. "Why didnt you go out with Jensen? You ditched him and now we're at this stupid club with boys staring at us, it's freaking me out and I just don't get it."

Quinn took up her seat again and set her purse on the table. "I just didnt want to see him tonight, he's not really my type anyway."

"Why? Because he's an ass? I thought Quinn Fabray was into that," Santana smirked, Quinn gave a sarcastic laugh before getting back to her point.

"Oh I am. He isn't my type because...because he's a boy." Quinn sounded awkward saying that and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again Santana." Quinn narrowed her eyes at the clueless brunette

"No I can't hear you! This music is too loud," Santana's voice got louder and louder along with the music as she leaned in for a better hearing range and Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She had basically just come out of that dusty closet, but there was nobody to witness it. Should she repeat it? It was weird enough the first time. And what if that cliche thing happens like in the movies, you know, she shouts it just before the music comes to a screeching halt. She doesn't want strangers to know, she's not even sure if she wants her best friend to know.

"I said" Quinn's voice raised to beat the music, "I'm going to the bathroom," she adds before elegantly stepping from the booth, grabbing her purse and rushing for the ladies toilets.

She did a quick check to ensure she was completely alone. She was. She rushed and locked herself in the nearest stall and slumped down onto the closed toilet seat. For a minute she just sat there, listening to the sound of nothing in particular, enjoying the almost, silence. But it didn't take more than a minute before tears began to fall freely, she didn't care enough to wipe them away. She should have told Santana because obviously her keeping this great big secret from everybody wasn't going anybody sny good, especially not herself considering she's cried about it everyday since she were fourteen. The simple fact is that Quinn Fabray was somebody she didn't want to be but she couldn't change it. This wasn't like that time Rachel wanted a different nose or Finn wanted abs. This was a deep seated feeling that wasn't and probably would never go away. But there's no options left, she's tried dating boys, sleeping with boys, hell she even has a baby with a boy. But all that did was make her see even clearer that she didn't want a boy. She never did. But that didn't stop her being 'easy'. How can you respect yourself when you don't even like yourself. All the years she spent convincing herself she was straight was taking its toll, she'd sing songs about boys in glee, talk about them with the Cheerleading squad and even flirt with them in the hallways, but then go home to bed and dream about her wedding and future life, with a woman. Thinking about all that meant Quinn certainly didn't have a shortage of tear supplies, she almost missed the sound of somebody bashing on the door until the lock busted open seconds before the blue door swing quickly open.

"Hey, hey, Quinn what's wrong?" Santana had literally broken the door beyond repair. Quinn had been gone for at least 10 minutes before Santana got bored and decided to go get the girl. But her sobbing on a dirty toilet in a sleezy club wasn't exactly what she expected to find.

"Nothing," Quinn tried to wipe the tears but quickly had her hand swatted away but a tanned one before a soft tissue cleaned up the watery evidence on her pale face.

"Then why are you crying? Did someone say something to you? I swear I'll go and kick their-" Santana could feel herself getting a little angry at the thought of somebody making Quinn cry but she didn't let it show, her hand movements as she dried Quinn's face remained soft and careful.

"No," Quinn chuckled between tears, "It's nothing like that," She took in deep breath before her mouth opened itself again. "Can I be honest?"

"Be as honest as you need to be. Unless you plan on telling me how bad I look because that'd just be rude." Santana smiled with a little bit of pride when she saw and heard Quinn laugh again, this time with less tears.

"I think I like girls." Quinns eyebrows knitted together as her eyes focused on her hands clenched in her lap. "Not boys."

"That's it?" Santana sighed, "Oh Jesus Christ Quinn I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant again or something," Santana sighed in relief before feeling a pain in her arm, "Hey! You punched me!"

"Yes! Because you're an insensitive ass! I tell you I'm gay and that's how you reply?!"

"Well sorry, but what did you want me to say? It's not like I didn't already know Fabray. Plus, um, I'm gay? Remember?" Santana stated obviously

"What do you mean you already know?!" Quinns jaw dropped, she really thought she had been good at hiding her gay..maybe not.

"Because no straight girl would moan like you did when we were having sex" Santana winked

"Okay, you're done. You can go away now," Quinn frowned and shifted away from Santana's hand.

"Awh I'm kidding Q! Kind of. You're my best friend of course I knew before that, I have since we were kids." Dazzling teeth almost blinded Quinn when Santana burst into a shy smile, "I always had a little tiny crush on you, so I'd always try and figure out if you were gay or not. The way you'd walk around in your underwear in front of me said yes, but you know, the fact you slept with almost every guy at school made me doubt it."

"It wasn't almost every guy! It was like 3," Quinn corrected in protest.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. Do you want to go? We're going home tomorrow so you're genius idea of going out tonight wasn't very good was it Einstein, it's like 2am, we're leaving at 10. I need sleep, let's gooooo," Santana said dramatically before getting to her feet and pulling Quinn up with her.

"Wait!" Quinn called out as Santana advanced towards the toilet exit

"Oh no, if you have another bombshell to drop can't it wait until I get some sleep?" Santana turned to Quinn who was quickly walking towards her.

"No. It's already been too long," It took Santana second to realise how close Quinn actually was to her. It wasn't weird or anything because they were both gay, but it was weird that Quinns eyes kept flocking between her own, and her mouth.

It wasn't long after that Quinn made the first move and pressed both her mouth and body into Santana's.

It still felt like heaven, maybe even a little better for Santana now that she knew Quinn actually accepted her raging homosexuality. It wasn't a kiss that was leading up to something bigger and there was no expectancy of anymore more from either of the girls. It was an innocent but loving kiss that spoke louder than they ever could. All the pent up feelings they've ever had, both for each other and everything else seemed to be released in those seconds. Like there were nothing else that mattered than them at this very second. No worries, cares or fears. Just them.

Although neither of them pulled away, the kiss eventually stopped itself. Quinn put her arms around the taller girl who quickly and tightly hugged back.

"You are so gay," Santana whispers into Quinns ear when the hug took her close enough.

"Fuck you," Quinn laughed

"Not tonight Fabgay, not tonight, I'd much rather be a big spoon."

* * *

**Ok I'm done! I know this all happened fast and in one chapter but I am a terrible story ender! This will have to do even thought I don't like it. I am not inspired and therefore this will probably be the first and last story I put up so I'm glad I at least finished it :) hope you enjoyed it, I did! You've all been amazing! Thank you!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
